


Wolf Run

by TaymeeLove



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Viktor spelled with a k, Wolf forms of characters, that's about it, wolf victor, wolf yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Viktor wants nothing more than to be Yuuri's mate, only problem, Yuuri is a prince, so Viktor goes on the mating hunt to find him.-OR-The one where Yuuri hides in the woods and Viktor has to find him.





	Wolf Run

History will say that the mating runs were important. History will tell you they mattered. History was right, for we are all someone's history and Viktor and Yuri sure are history makers. 

-x- 

The sun shone bright in the forest, not a cloud in sight for the run. It wasn't something done often now, but the facts were, if Viktor couldn't scent Yuri to find him hiding in the forest, he wasn't worthy of the princes hand in marriage. 

He took one last look at the bright sky and rolled his shoulders taking off his clothes. Yuri was already in the woods somewhere, in his own wolf form, he'd been there all night and it was now Viktor's job to find him before sunset. As he finished taking off his pants he could feel the bones in his shoulders breaking and remolding to fit his wolf form. 

"Good luck!" He heard right before his form turned completely into a wolf. He looked back with his snout to the speaker and was rewarded with a pat on the head and a shirt of Yuri's put by his face. He sniffed it for a few seconds before happily trotting away into the woods with his tail wagging. 

Hours passed with no sign of Yuuri. It seemed the prince’s wolf form had rubbed against every tree, put his scent everywhere to turn Viktor around. The night was coming and still he couldn’t find Yuuri. That was until his wolf brain let his human brain have an idea, Yuuri’s wolf could climb. 

Once Viktor figured this out it wasn’t long before he found Yuuri close to the front entrance of the forest, just lounging on a low tree branch. 

Viktor’s wolf wined and scratched at the base of the tree. His wolf not big enough to climb to that height. He backed a few steps and allowed Yuuri to jump down. 

The wolves danced around each other, scenting and learning everything in moments of time. Yuuri was the first to break as he lay on the ground and presented his neck. Viktor knew not to bite and only scent and lay next to Yuuri for him to do the same to him. 

They returned to the entrance and transformed back, hand and hand they walked back to the castle to start their lived together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Soooo, this story was supposed to be posted two weeks ago for [this challenge](https://yoi-omegaverse-week.tumblr.com/post/173780561196/yoi-omegaverse-week-prompts), but this author is really bad at timed challenges and didn't finish the story until now and it's really short.... but Victuuri is one of those couples I just can't seem to sit down and write.... maybe some day .... for now you get the short story in my Tumblr Drabbles collection cause it's not a very long story.


End file.
